The Michigan Diabetes Research and Training Center (MDRTC) is an interdisciplinary unit of the University of Michigan Medical Center. The Center exists to meet the needs of investigators and thereby support and strengthen the University's interdepartmental activities in research, training and outreach in the field of diabetes, its complications and related endocrinology and metabolism disorders. The resources provided by the Diabetes Center have expanded and enriched the base of investigators involved in diabetes research; the Center's most important resource. The Center's unique ability to orchestrate broad multidisciplinary programs fully justifies its existence. Overall goals of the Diabetes Center are to: 1. Facilitate and focus basic molecular and cellular research in the area of diabetes and related metabolic and endocrine disorders. 2. Promote the validation and application of relevant new basic knowledge in the clinical arena through rational, innovative and streamlined clinical, epidemiological and behavioral research. 3. Evaluate, refine and disseminate new clinical knowledge regarding diabetes and related disorders into community health practices, especially in those communities at increased risk. 4. Recruit, train, motivate and retain an effective manpower pool of basic and clinical investigators and health care delivery personnel in the area of diabetes, endocrinology and metabolism.